1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate electrical connector having a circuit board and connecting two connectors through the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of intermediate electrical connector is disclosed in Patent Application Kokai Number 2001-143786.
A connector disclosed in Patent Application Kokai Number 2001-143786 comprises a substantially rectangular circuit board having a plurality of contact portions arranged on opposed edges in a longitudinal direction thereof and functioning as terminals of circuit traces provided in the circuit board, and a guide member for holding the circuit board and guiding two connectors when they are connected to each other.
The circuit board has a symmetric shape with respect to the longitudinal direction and a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. Supported projections are provided at ends of the longitudinal direction and an engagement hole is provided at the center for defining the position of the center.
The guide member has two columns and a supporter extending laterally for coupling the two columns. The support portion is in contact with a face of the circuit board for supporting it and has an engagement projection engaging the engagement hole for defining the position of the circuit board. The columns extend in a plugging direction of the two connectors. Top portions of the columns enter corresponding cavities of the connectors for guiding it to a predetermined position for plugging. The columns have supporting portions which support the supported portions of the circuit board.
Thus, the two connectors are guided by the top portions of the columns and engaged with the circuit board such that the contact portions of the circuit board and terminals of the connectors are brought into contact with each other. Consequently, the two connectors are electrically connected through the circuit board.
The intermediate electrical connector is made by attaching the circuit board to the guide member.
The circuit board is usually symmetric with respect to the longitudinal direction and a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, the intermediate connector can be attached to the guide member in the opposite direction with respect to these two directions.
If the circuit in the circuit board is completely symmetric with respect to these two directions, there is no problem even if the circuit board is attached in the opposite direction. However, in most cases, the circuit is not symmetric even when the external shape is symmetric. Accordingly, if the circuit board is attached in the opposite direction, the intermediate connector does not work and, therefore, an electrical test is necessary to check the opposite attachment after the circuit board is attached.